This carnation cultivar originated as a sport of parent variety "Pinky" produced in my nursery at Kwintsheul, The Netherlands. The claimed plant, hereinafter identified, was selected from a field of various carnation varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular sport was selected because of the very unusual flower coloration and shape of the petal and its sturdy, and year around growth habit. The new carnation cultivar most closely resembles "Pinky" but the new cultivar has bigger flowers, different colors and grows more quickly. This selected sport was propagated by me at Kwintsheul, The Netherlands, by cuttings with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected sport would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.